Doddson? Again?
by Anne Bensler
Summary: This is a sequel to my first Mike Dodds / Olivia Benson hookup. If you haven't read the first one, "Doddson? Really?" please do so before you read this one. People wanted more after that first one, so I wrote more. Another smutty one-shot, just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**So ... I guess I opened a can of worms here because people who had never thought of this ship before (like me) are into it. I have to admit I liked my own story a lot too, so I decided to do another one. If you haven't read my first Doddson one-shot I recommend that you do. It's called "Doddson? Really?" because well ... really? And now, again?**

...

The Lieutenant and her squad had kept busy over the past few weeks and had closed a lot of cases, including two high-profile ones. Chief Dodds apparently thought this warranted a visit and he wanted to address the entire squad to thank them for their efforts. Olivia exchanged a glance with Mike Dodds, her Sergeant and the Chief's son when she and Dodds Senior emerged from her office late in the afternoon to speak with the detectives and officers who had helped close the latest case.

They hadn't discussed their late night indiscretion and there was an understanding between them. It had been a moment to relieve some tension and that was all it would be. They both weren't dwelling on it but weren't avoiding each other either. It was a comfortable understanding. The presence of her boss, his father, did make her slightly uncomfortable though, and she could see that Mike felt it too. The Chief could never ever find out.

Memories of their moment together resurfaced as Olivia sat down next to Mike on the conference table and she crossed her legs to give herself a professional look, while she tried to think about anything other than the body of the younger man next to her. His _father_ was here, for crying out loud. _Focus Benson_.

William Dodds complimented everyone on their efforts and on the way they had all handled the sensitive case, that had implicated a judge, an ADA and a few court officers. He made a point of complimenting Olivia especially, and the way he kept looking her way during his little speech, only added to her discomfort. Was he flirting with her? She couldn't believe it. Mike cleared his throat and it took everything in her not to look at him.

"Sir, it was a team effort, all the way," Olivia said, earning her nods from her detectives at the table as well as the officers that were standing behind the conference table.

"True, true," the Chief conceded, "but a team needs a strong leader. You get the flack when things go wrong, so you should also be acknowledged as the competent leader that you are when a case is closed as successfully as this one."

"Hear hear," Fin grunted, and a few people applauded softly.

Olivia slid off the table and turned around to face the others, avoiding looking at Mike for the moment.

"Well, that may be true," she said, gesturing for everyone to settle down, "but a team is only as strong as its weakest link. And in this team, every link was strong. So thank _you_ , all of you, for doing your part."

The group mumbled in agreement and William Dodds stood next to Olivia, putting a hand on her back and smiling at her.

"And that is why you are such a competent leader, Lieutenant. Thank you."

Now everyone applauded and Olivia forced a smile. Dodds Senior's hand was still on her back and he was rubbing it now and it made her jumpy. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Mike had stopped clapping and was sitting up. She could feel the tension coming from the son towards his father. He didn't want him to touch her either. That realization did something to her too and she finally looked at Mike. There was a fire in his eyes and his jaw was set. He wasn't moving but his eyes were boring holes in his father, who seemed to be totally oblivious to their discomfort.

Olivia turned her body to face her boss, thus forcing him to either move his hand to her waist or let go of her. Fortunately, he chose the latter.

"Thank you Chief, for taking the time to speak with us. Now, it's been a long day. A long week for that matter. So I think we're all eager to get home. So, if you don't mind?"

The Chief nodded, and waved at the group around them.

"Yes, yes, of course. Have a good weekend, all of you."

While the group spread out to either put away their things, close down their computers or get their coats, William Dodds remained close to Olivia. She had a feeling that he would follow her if she went back into her office, so she stayed where she was, in plain view.

"I'm heading out soon too," she told the older man, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Do you have any plans tonight, Lieutenant?"

 _Oh God, here we go._

"No. No, I just ... I wanna get home to my son. I haven't seen him much all week so ..."

William Dodds nodded.

"I see. Well ..."

He was stalling and her palms were getting sweaty. Mike was still hanging around, pretending to clean up the conference table. Olivia smiled at her boss nervously and nodded, trying to seem a lot more confident than she was feeling.

"Goodnight sir. Thanks again for stopping by."

The Chief seemed to accept that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her tonight, and moved away from her. He walked over to his son and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Mike jumped a little and Olivia observed the body language between Dodds Junior and Dodds Senior. She didn't know what a healthy father son relationship actually looked like, but what she was seeing certainly wasn't one. Mike was stiff and formal but his father was either used to it or didn't notice. Olivia walked back to her office but left the door wide open, hoping to catch some of the men's conversation. But as she walked to her desk, the Chief walked off and Mike turned towards her office. He looked at the exit once more and after his father had left the squad room, he walked over to her.

Olivia smiled and glanced at her Sergeant.

"You okay, Lieutenant?" Mike asked calmly but she knew he was still a little worked up.

"Yeah," she sighed, looking him in the eyes now. "But that was ... uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Mike spat, and his harsh tone surprised her. "It was totally inappropriate. Coming on to you like that in public. God ..."

Mike started pacing and she felt bad for him that he was embarrassed about his father's behavior. She walked up to him and stopped him by placing her hands on his chest.

"Sergeant ... Mike. It's okay."

Mike shook his head. It was not okay.

"Yes, it is," Olivia said, stressing her words. "He's shown some interest before but I can handle it. Don't worry about it."

"He's shown some interest before!" Mike huffed and his anger and indignation was actually quite attractive.

She caressed his chest with her hands soothingly and he looked into her eyes.

"You need to relax Sergeant," Olivia said softly. Then, slowly, the corners of his mouth started to tug up.

"And how do you suggest I relax, Lieutenant?" he asked her, and his voice was suddenly a lot less agitated.

Olivia looked around and dropped her hands from his chest. There were still some officers around.

"Not here," she whispered and Mike's cautious smiled turned into a wide grin.

"Then where?" he whispered, breathing into her neck without actually touching her.

Goose bumps erupted all over her body and all she could focus on was finding some privacy to relieve more tension with her Sergeant. Again. She had to think fast. Interrogation room? No. Filing room? No. Bathroom? Sexy ... but no.

"The roof."

Mike's eyes lit up and without words, they split up. Mike headed for the stairs while Olivia hurried to the elevator. When she emerged, he was already waiting for her, slightly out of breath. He must have run up as fast as he could. She grabbed his hand as they went up the last flight of stairs together.

The door to the roof hadn't even closed when Mike grabbed her and pulled her against his heaving chest, and crashed his mouth over hers. She joined in immediately and their kiss heated up fast. Mike walked her backwards to the wall next to the door and as soon as her back hit the wall, they went for each others' buckles and pants. Mike was pressing into her, making it impossible for her to tug his pants down, so she went for his tie and shirt in stead. She whipped them off fast and then pulled her own blouse up over her head. Mike kneeled down to tug her pants down, and she slipped out of her shoes while he took them off completely. When he stood up, she pushed his pants down to his knees. He was pressing into her again, and his mouth was on her neck, sucking and teasing as he tugged down the straps of her bra.

When his hot mouth closed over her nipple, Olivia let out a happy shriek.

"Oh yes, oh yes," she sighed as he sucked on her left nipple while squeezing her right nipple with his fingers.

Mike groaned and pushed his erection into her hip harder. She reached down and grabbed him, marveling at his size once again.

"Do you have a ..."

"Yes. Back pocket," Mike sighed against her breast, and he released her nipple for a moment to reach behind him.

His pants were around his knees and it took some effort to pry the condom out of the back pocket. Olivia used the opportunity to kneel down and use her tongue on his bobbing tip. Mike froze and groaned, leaning his hands against the wall as he looked down at what she was doing.

"That is so sexy," he sighed.

Olivia swirled her tongue around him a few times and smiled when she looked up and into his eyes.

"You got it yet?"

Mike nodded and after a last soft kiss, she stood up, leaning against the wall as Mike put the condom on quickly. She couldn't believe they were here again, but there was no stopping them now. Seeing his impressive hard-on again had made her flash back to their first encounter in her office and she was horny as hell. Mike looked at her triumphantly and she pulled him close by the hips. She was so ready for him she was dripping already.

Mike put a hand behind her left knee and pulled her leg up to his hip. Olivia grinned, knowing what he was doing, and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull her right leg up as well. She hardly had time to secure her legs around him, before Mike moved forward and pushed himself into her in one powerful movement. Her back crashed into the wall and it was that delicious combination of pleasure and pain again. Mike pulled back and thrust forward again, going even deeper than before. His mouth was on her breast again and a few swear words left her lips as he continued slamming her against the wall while sucking her hard.

When he switched breasts, Olivia pulled him even closer to her, unable to do anything but meet his powerful movements and hold on to him. The heat was building fast deep inside her and the sheer size of the man made her sensitive in places she didn't know could respond to this act. Mike placed his hands next to her head against the wall and was now completely focused on one thing. He was fucking her into oblivion. She tried to keep her voice down but their cries and grunts were becoming louder with each powerful thrust of their bodies. The angle was just perfect and pinpricks of pleasure were already announcing an orgasm like she'd never had before.

Olivia could feel him get even harder and swell up more and now he was hitting her clit as well. She grunted something but couldn't form words anymore. Mike responded with a similar sound and suddenly grabbed her hips as he slammed into her even harder. Olivia yelled and Mike yelled something back.

"Yes!"

"Oh!"

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Mike!"

"Liv!"

"Now!"

"Yeah!"

Their loud cry bounced of the wall and the adjacent buildings when their orgasms hit them simultaneously, enhancing each other as they cried out in ecstasy, right there on the roof of the station. Olivia was shaking and still holding on to Mike with arms and legs. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the wall carefully before setting her down on the ground gently. He was still inside her and slipped out slowly as he kissed her. Olivia leaned back against the wall again, not trusting her legs just yet to carry her full weight, and kissed him back languidly. When they broke apart, she smiled at him.

"Feel better now, Sergeant?"

"Much better, Lieutenant. Thank you."

They grinned and held each other for a while to catch their breath. After a few minutes, they released each other to find their clothes. Once they were both fully dressed, Mike kissed her once more and took her hand.

"Time to go home," he said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you Sergeant," Olivia said, walking inside in front of him.

"Anytime, Lieutenant," he answered.

They smiled at each other as they descended the stairs and then took the elevator down. When they walked out of the station, Olivia said,

"Have a good weekend Sergeant. I'll see you Monday."

"You too, Lieutenant. Goodnight."

...

...

 **A/N There you have it, a sequel because somehow, this works for many people and several reviewers asked for more. Let me know if you liked it!**


	2. Author's note: sequel posted

**Alright, I wrote another sequel to these two one-shots, because ... I just couldn't resist. Check it out. It's titled "Doddson - Because"**

 **M-rated too, of course :)**


End file.
